


Achievements Reap Rewards

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Marc just wants to show Tito how proud he is of setting the third time in practise





	Achievements Reap Rewards

After finally been able to excuse himself with the team for the evening, Marc finds his way to the Avintia floor, making sure no one sees him before he slips into the room, yelping when he is grabbed by the shirt and pushed up against the door, lips connect on his and he smiles into the kiss. Arms come up and wind around Tito's neck, fingers slipping in his hair and pulling him in closer, kiss turning deeper and he moans softly when he feels fingertips slip underneath his shirt and stroke his skin. 

"Proud of you." Marc murmers against his skin.

He can feel Tito's lips curl up into a smile and he ducks his head, as long as Marc knows him now he has never been able to accept compliments very well and Marc tilts his face with his fingers and makes him look at him.

"I mean it, you were amazing, third time and you didn't even need any help."

"I know, I even surprised myself with that."he whispers.

"I saw your team was happy."

"Yeah,"Tito laughs,"they acted like I won the race."

"Well, you're in q2 for now so keep it up and maybe you will." Marc winks.

"I don't even dare to think about it." Tito says.

He sighs and moves away from Marc, wandering through the room and towards the window, gazing outside.

"I feel so good on the Ducati, thousand times better then I did on that stupid Honda, no offence."

Marc chuckles behind him, arms winding around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder.

"S'okay, some are meant to ride a Honda, like me, and other are not, like you. I'm just really happy you have found your feet and are doing good and I'm very proud of you for that."

Tito smiles and turns around in his embrace, wrapping his arms around Marc's shoulders.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me you are."he smiles.

He leans in and lets their lips meet in a sweet kiss, turning his head and deepening the kiss, Marc backing him up against the window and his hands move lower, cupping his asscheeks and squeezing them, pulling them together and moaning with the light friction.

"I saw your little moment after swapping bikes and you moving your shoulder, you ok?"

"I'm fine, the shoulder is fine."

"Doesn't hurt?"

"Just a little but enough about that, how about I show you just how proud I am of you?" he smirks.

He laces their fingers and pulls him along to the bedroom, once there, Marc starts kissing him again, nimble fingers working on getting him naked and once he is, he allows Tito to undress him before they move to the bed, Tito on his back and Marc hovering over him, littering his skin with soft kisses and nips, slowly working his way down and by the time he finally arrives at his hard cock, Tito is a whimpering mess beneath him. Fingers slip in his hair and thightening the moment Marc takes him in his mouth, just letting the weight of his cock rest on his tongue before it curls around the shaft and moves upwards, dragging over the vein on the underside, Tito moaning deliciously and Marc smiles, loving the effect he has on his childhoodfriend. Eyes look up, watching how his chest is heaving and mouth open a little, eyes thightly shut and his fingers creep inside, Tito opening his legs automatically and the moment Marc places some pressure on his hole he feels Tito relax and the finger slips inside easily, like always and Marc groans, closing his eyes for a moment and pausing before adding a second fingers and sciccoring them, finding that one spot and abusing his prostate until Tito is moaning wantonly, fingers tugging him up and littering his skin with kisses to end with sealing their lips in a heated and needy kiss.

"Turn around."Marc whispers.

Tito licks his lips and turns on his front, propped up on his elbows and spreading his legs for Marc to fall between them, leaning over him and pressing kisses against his shoulder while he slowly inches his way inside him untill he is bottomed out, both releasing a shake breath while Marc bites his shoulder and drags his tongue over it soothingly.

"You always feel so fucking good, so tight and perfect."Marc breaths.

Tito groand and wriggles his hips, making Marc slip in deeper and the youngest starts thrusting with slow powerful thrusts, having Tito move up on the bed. Moans and grunts are hurt, Marc's fingers stroking every piece of skin they can and Tito hangs his head, pushing his hips upwards and feeling Marc sinking in even deeper, fingers fisting the pillow.

"Fuck, Marc...."

Marc smiles, lips trailing a path towards his ear, tugging the lobe and luring a whimper from Tito's lips, placing his hands next to him on the bed and thusting in faster and harder, fucking him into the matrass and releasing all his desires on his lover. Suddenly Marc stops, having Tito whine and Marc laugh, sitting up on his knees and lying on his back next to Tito.

"Come on, ride me,"he says, slapping Tito's hip,"just like you ride that Ducati of yours."

Tito chuckles and moves to straddle him, fingers curling around the headboard and Marc guiding his cock to his entrance and Tito drops himself down on his cock, both men groaning at the feeling. Marc's fingers dig in his hips, thrusting up slowly and Tito leans back, hands placed on Marc's knees and lifting himself up before sinking down again, having Marc thrust upwards at the same time, dark brown eyes roaming over a musled chest that is coated in sweat and Marc's hand moves inside, curling around Tito's hard and leaking cock, tugging in time with the thrusting and luring the most beautiful moans from his lips. It doesn't take very long for Tito to cum, soiling Marc's chest with his seed, the youngers eyes glued to Tito's face, watching his expression of pure pleasure and desire on it and he thrusts a couple of times hard and fast, chasing his own release and finding it, body jerking beneath him and moans slipping from his lips. Tito falls forward, covering Marc with his shivering body and Marc moves his hands up and down his back, feeling the tremors wrack his lovers body and he smiles, pressing a kiss against the skin of his neck. Marc slowly rolls them on their side, Tito whimpering when he slips out and curling himself around Marc. Knowing his friend is on the brink od sleep, Marc grabs a cloth and quickly cleans himself up before he wraps Tito up in his arms, pulling the blanket over them and creating a bubble for them. 

"Get some sleep, babe."he whispers, pressing a lingering kiss against his temple and getting a murmered answer and he smiles, closing his eyes too.


End file.
